everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Happily Ever After
Summary: 'Elena, Diamond, Vernal, Andronika and Nia attend Helia's wedding. ''The camera view opens up in Sparta at the port. The Royal Ship from New Troy arrives along with a bevvy of guards. The rulers of New Troy, Queen Elena and King Vernal, step out of the boat with their 1 year old daughter Nia in her mother's arms. They are followed by Sundarata Devi, the Queen's most trusted adviser and chief ambassador and Andronkia Trojan, the Queen's cousin, chief adviser and second in line for the throne. A portal opens and Diamond Dite steps out. They are escorted into a carriage which brings them to the Royal palace of Sparta. As the carriage rolls pass markets and villages all Elena could remember was her past full of torture. '''Vernal: ''*sees the look on Elena's face and takes her hand gently* It's over now. That past is in the past, my love. ''Elena smiles at her husband as the carriage arrives at the Royal Palace. They pull up by the carriage driveway and a footman appears with a scroll as they step out of the carriage. The wedding planner, Mila Nikos follows close behind. Footman: '''Announcing the arrival of Their Majesties, King Vernal and Queen Elena of New Troy. Her Serene Highness, Princess Nia. Their Excellences, Lady Sundarata and Lady Andronika. And her Awesomeness Diamond Dite. '''Mila Nikos: ''*curtsies* Ah, you must be the Queen's other family members and friends. You're just in time.*to Vernal* Sir, the groom and the groomsmen are down that hallway. ''*To Elena, Nia, Andronika, Diamond and Sundarata* ''And the Queen would like to meet you. ''Vernal splits off from the group to get ready for the wedding along with the other groomsmen while Elena, Nia and Sundarata went off in another direction into the Royal Gardens, where Helia is getting ready. As they walk Mila is droning on and on about the different preparations that needed to be done. Along the way, they pass the the Royal Mausoleum, Elena pauses and looks at Sundarata who nods and takes Nia from her. Elena Troy: 'Mila. '''Mila Nikos: '''Yes your Majesty? '''Elena Troy: '''I need some time alone.....I won't be long. '''Mila Nikos: '''Ummmm....Yes, yes! Of course.*looks at Sundarata with a concerned look on her face* ''Is she alright? '''Sundarata Devi: ''*holds Nia close to her as the one year old tries to catch a butterfly* It's personal stuff, she'll be fine. '''Andronika Trojan: '''I'm just worried on how she'll handle it. ''Elena smiles and walks into the mausoleum, passing statues of Spartan royalty and nobility until she comes across a a row made up of 12 small plaques, each belonging to her deceased children, in front of a large mural depicting Eleos, Mercy's mother reaching out her hand to them as if helping them pass into the after life. Elena looks at each plaque, they all have the same inscription of "An innocent life, born from a king's lust and taken by his wrath. Now peacefully rest in Eleos's arms" '' '''Elena Troy: '''My dear children. If only I could've saved you....*''she smiles as tears run down her face, knowing that they are at peace, she places one of her medals by one of the plaques* Elena walks out of the mausoleum wiping tears off of her face. Diamond Dite: '''Ellie...Are you alright? '''Elena Troy: '''I'm fine. ''*she takes back a cooing Nia from Sundarata* '' '''Andronika Trojan; '''Are you sure? '''Nia Troy: ''*sees the beautiful cultivars of flowers around her and starts baby babbling* Mama! Fwawas! '''Elena Troy: '*she smiles at Nia gently* '' I know sweetie, aren't they pretty? Let's go see your Aunt Helia. ''Meanwhile Vernal is getting ready with the groomsmen. He is shown slicking back his jet black hair and pushes a bang away from his green eyes. He puts on his gloves and peaked cap. He adjusts of of his army medals and runs his hand along the horizontal scar across his left cheek, checking to see if he needs to shave. Damon Eurotas: ''*spitefully*'' So I've heard...You married the whore. Vernal: ''*angrily* '' What did you say about my wife? And what are you doing here? Damon Eurotas: ' I am Spartan nobility, so I'm entitled to attend the Queen's wedding, its not like you'd get it you gutter-born Trojan. You know you're not her first and that little spawn of yours isn't the first one born to her either. '''Vernal: '''Frankly I'm surprised that you have the audacity to say such things to the King of the nation that currently supplies yours with metal. ''*coolly* '' And of course, I know, it's because of him and people like you. ''*he walks past Damon* '' She had suffered so much, I guess you wouldn't know what it's like. But she's learned to move forward from it all and it's about time you learned to move on too. ''Elena, Sundarata, Diamond and Nia arrive at the private gardens where Helia is being made up by many ladies-in-waiting. '''Elena Troy: '''Looking good there short-stack. Here comes the bride! '''Nia Troy: ''*happily baby babbling* Anti Elia! Anti Elia! '''Helia Troy: '''Ellie! Suni! Diamond! Andronika! You're here! Hi Nia-nia. '''Diamond Dite: '*jokingly nudges Helia* ''So, who's the lucky victim? '''Helia Troy:' *''giving Diamond a playfully snarky look* His name is Myles. He went to school with me at Spartan Academy those couple years but I never noticed him much until after I decided to return to my studies. '''Diamond Dite:' Oh, so he’s a soldier? Helia Troy: Actually, no. He’s a lord; his father was Royal Advisor Lelex, but when my parents left Sparta he accompanied them, wherever they went. Although he did return, briefly, to request an invitation to our wedding, and we allowed him three, in the case my parents wish to make an appearance, however unlikely. I hope you don’t mind, Ellie. Elena Troy: Normally I would, but this is your special day, and if them here makes you happy, I can manage. Just don’t expect me to sit with them at the reception. Helia: Wouldn’t think of it. *''gleams at her sister*'' Sundarata Devi: Anyways, a lord, doesn’t sound like exactly your type? *''laughs*'' Back then you were head over heels for Damon. Helia Troy : I thought so too! But now I think my old “type” was in poor taste, he’s nothing like the soldiers. He’s very intelligent, well-spoken, perfect for a King, but he’s also so, so kind, and humble as well. And he was the only person here who didn’t just treat me as the impromptu Queen, he held respect and admiration for me. Apparently, according to him, he thought highly of me ever since freshmen year, but the old version of myself never would have cared for his mild type. I feel badly for not having noticed him, but the minute I finally ran into him upon my return, it was love at first sight. Elena Troy: Like my father and your- our ''mother. You really are Helen’s daughter. '''Andronika Trojan: '''definitely Helen's daughter. ''Speaking of, the ladies-in-waiting had finished their Queen’s bridal look, completing her attire with a floral veil held in place with a bronze crown, flowers freshly picked from the garden around them, which turned into a long train, requiring almost the entire pathway for space. The bodice was very Grecian, drapes wrapping around her stomach, chest, shoulders, and making their way to her back in graceful positions. The bottom, however, was completely ruffled and reaching to the pathway beneath them. The entire dress was peach-colored, reflecting Helia’s long-time favored shade of pink. She looked just as beautiful as Helen the day the day Troy fell to even the day it was reborn. '' '''Mila Nikos: '*clears her throat* ''I'm sorry to break up your reunion but but your Majesty, you, Lady Suni and Princess Nia should get ready. The wedding will be starting in an hour and a half. '''Elena Troy: '''Well I'll see you at the altar then shorty! ''The scene then switches to a montage of Elena, Sundarata and Nia getting ready. Elena is shown adjusting her tie and sash, slicking back her hair, buttoning up her tailcoat, pinning on her army medals, putting on her gloves, changing her eye patch and finishing off with her peaked cap. Sundarata and Andronika are shown bottoming down a high collared white suit, adjusting their sashes and epaulets, adding army medals and tucking back her hair in a bun or combing it down. Finally Nia is shown getting into a fluffy tulle white dress with silver ribbons and her hair being brushed and a small diamond and silver crown is placed on her head. The camera switches to the wedding, with many guests, mainly nobility but dotted among them were some of Helia's friends from the Spartan Academy and Ever After High, as well as Myles' father and Helen, Helia's mother, but her father, the disgraced former King Menelaus, is nowhere to be seen. The altar is located under a silver arch covered entirely with pink and white flowers with Elena, Sundarata, Vernal, Diamond, Andronika and Nia standing on opposite sides. In the center of the alter is a priest of Hera, goddess of marriage. '' '''Footman: '*steps in front of the altar and bows* ''I now present to you the bride, Queen Helia! ''The curtains at the opposite end of the venue part and standing there is Helia, looking beautiful as always and holding a bouquet of white, pink and red roses. Elena smiles happily at her sister, seeing her off to her own happily ever after. Helia reaches the altar and looks and Myles happily. Priest: 'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of our queen and lord in holy matrimony. ''*he looks at Myles and nods* '''Myles Lelex: I, Lord Myles Lelex, take you, Queen Helia Troy of Sparta, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I vow to love and protect you and our people as king, no matter what. Helia Troy: ' I, Queen Helia Troy of Sparta, take you, Lord Myles Lelex, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. I vow to be a faithful and devoted wife and queen, for you and for our people. '''Priest: '''I now pronounce you man and wife, and king and queen. You may kiss the bride. ''Myles lifts the veil off of Helia's face and the two kiss, the crowd cheers for the happy new couple. The camera cuts to the wedding reception with the guests mingling and chatting over plates of food. Elena, Diamond, Andronika, Nia and Vernal walk over to Helia and Elena spontaneously bear-hugs her sister right in front of security. '''Elena Troy: ''*trying her best not to cry* Shortstack I'm just so happy for you! '''Diamond Dite: ' Another one bites the dust, am I right? Helia Troy: 'Ellie, is it okay if you put me down? '''Elena Troy: '''Sorry. ''*puts Helia back down* '''Sundarata Devi: ''*jokingly slaps Myles on the back* Congrats! She's a real catch. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Yep! Welcome to marriage! '''Nia Troy: '*reaching out to Myles and baby babbling* ''Ukle Mile! Ukle Mile! '''Vernal: '*chuckles* ''I think she wants you to hold her. '''Myles Lelex: '*nervously* ''Uhhh...Alright. ''Vernal hands Nia over to Miles. Nia squeals happily as her new uncle holds her, Myles looks into the 1 year old's green eyes and thinks '"Oh no, she's cute!" Suddenly Nia starts pulling on his hair a little while cooing and squealing happily. Vernal laughs at the sight while Sundarata and Diamond are recording everything on their phones. Myles got her to let go of his hair by making funny faces.'' 'Helia Troy: ' Awww Nia-nia loves her uncle don't you? '''Helen of Troy: ''*approaches Elena* '' Elena I- Elena Troy: ''*bluntly* What ever you're gonna say just spit it out. '''Helen of Troy: '*sighs and tears begin to flow down her face* ''Elena I know I haven't been a good mother to you, I consciously walked out on you and left you at his mercy. I watched you suffer and did nothing. You have every right to hate me as much as you do. My moral standings weren't there and I let you be used in those ways and I know the word sorry can't make up for all those years of torment. I just...I just want you to know that I love you and I know you can be a better mother than I ever was. If you can find it in your heart to not hate me, that's more than enough- '''Elena Troy: '*suddenly hugs Helen with tears running down her face* ''I'll try Helen, I'll try... '''Helen of Troy: '*tears from in her stunning eyes but she hold composure* ''Thank you, my darling. ''*sighs* ''And sadly, you are not the only daughter of mine I owe an explanation and apology to. ''*she kisses Elena softly on the forehead before turning to Helia* ''Dearest, I'm so sorry I left you alone to rule our kingdom unprepared. I wanted to stay and explain the circumstances to both you and the citizens of Sparta but your father wouldn't allow for it, and I shan't go against his wishes. Last time I defied him, he declared war and a great land fell. But I think you've been a better Queen than I ever have ''*turns to Elena* ''you both have. I thank you two, my daughters, for allowing my presence here tonight, despite my sins. '''Helia Troy: '''Mother, if Elena can forgive, I certainly can as well. But I must ask, why didn't my father attend his own ''daughter's ''special day? He couldn't bare to give me away, or had he already done that when he left with you? '''Helen of Troy: '''Your father loves you, really, he just... is prideful. That's all. He didn't want to return to face his defeat any longer, but he is humble enough to allow me here by myself, the first time he's let me out of his sight since the War. There was but one man I knew who allowed me such freedom and love whenever I pleased... and his name was Paris. ''*she looks at both Elena and Helia with even more tears* ''I must be going, as to not upset Menelaus, but girls... I am so ''proud. Nia Troy: ''*reaching out for Helen of Troy and baby babbling*''Gwandma! Gwandma! Elena Troy: ''*smiles* But before you go, do you want to hold your granddaughter? ''Helen of Troy smiles as Elena hands her daughter over to her. Helen of Troy: 'She really does look like you, with a bit of her father mixed in. ''*sighs* ''If only Paris lived to see you.... ''Elena smiles at her family as the camera pans upwards to the night sky showing a large fireworks display before the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Queen Helia and King Myles arriving in New Troy with their 6 month old infant son, Tyndereus. '''Andronika Trojan: '''Aww! He looks just like his daddy! '''Elena Troy: ''*takes off her peaked cap and puts it on Tyndereus* Hey there short-stack mark three! Nia, this is your cousin. '''Nia Troy: '*looks at the cooing infant confusingly* ''Mama, papa, why is he so small? '''Vernal: '''Nia, you were also that small not too long ago. '''Myles Lelex: '''Nia, I need you to be like a big sister to Tyndereus, alright? '''Nia Troy: '''I will be the best cousin ever for you short-stack! ''Everyone laughs as the screen fades black for the final time. Category:Fan Webisodes